


Das Blumenmädchen

by Sternenfee



Category: Armans Geheimnis | Arman's Secret (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sternenfee/pseuds/Sternenfee
Summary: Schon seit Ewigkeiten fällt Maximilian im Park ein Mädchen auf und nun nimmt er endlich all seinen Mut zusammen, um sie anzusprechen..
Relationships: Rosalie/OC





	Das Blumenmädchen

_Köln, 1969_

"Was hältst du von ihr?"  
Nachdenklich betrachtete Maximilian das Foto, das ihm seine Mutter unter die Nase hielt. Doch noch bevor er antworten konnte, redete sie schon weiter: "Sie heißt Daniela und ist ein Jahr jünger als du." Und mit einem breiten Grinsen fügte sie hinzu: "Eine _Goldberg_."

Wieder eine ach so feine Tochter aus gutem Hause, die ja ach so perfekt zu ihm passen würde.

Er konnte es schon nicht mehr hören!  
Vor einem Jahr hatten seine Eltern beschlossen, die Suche nach einer Frau für ihn selbst in die Hand zu nehmen, nachdem sie der Meinung waren, dass er das allein nicht konnte.  
Und seitdem kam seine Mutter alle paar Wochen mit einem neuen Vorschlag.  
Immer eine Tochter erfolgreicher Geschäftsleute, die ja geradezu auf ihn _wartete_.

Er zwang sich, Interesse zu heucheln, was seine Mutter offenbar zufrieden stellte. Sie hielt ihn nicht weiter auf, als er in seine Lederjacke sprang und zur Ladentür hinauslief.

Auf der Straße blickte er sich noch einmal kurz um.  
"Mertens Blumen".  
Das Lebenswerk seiner Eltern und Großeltern.

Von Maximilian Georg Mertens, dem Dritten wurde verlangt, dass er den Laden übernahm und natürlich auch an seine Kinder weitergeben würde.  
Und nach Ansicht seiner Familie sollte er längst welche haben.  
Er war 28 Jahre, verdammt noch einmal!

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste. Er schnappte sich eine dunkelrote Rose aus einem der Eimer vor dem Laden und lief los.  
Knapp erreichte er noch den einfahrenden Bus und als sich die Türen schlossen, wurde sein Ärger von Vorfreude abgelöst.

Es war ein warmer Junitag und die Sonne schien fröhlich vom Himmel.   
Sie würde da sein.   
Sie war immer da.  
Sogar wenn es regnete.

Ein paar Stationen später stieg Maximilian aus und betrat den großen Park, wie fast jeden Tag um diese Zeit.  
Schnellen Schrittes ging er an einer Gruppe Studenten vorbei, die im Gras saßen, Gitarre spielten und Marihuana rauchten.  
Doch je näher er seinem Ziel kam, umso langsamer wurde er. Unsicherheit machte sich in ihm breit.

Endlich entdeckte er sie.  
Sie saß jeden Tag zur selben Uhrzeit auf der selben Parkbank und starrte über den Teich vor ihr.

Es war am 5. Mai gewesen, er konnte sich noch genau daran erinnern.  
Er hatte den Gärtnern des Parks gerade eine Kiste Blumenzwiebel geliefert und sich entschlossen, eine kurze Rauchpause zu machen, bevor er in den Laden zurückkehrte.

Da hatte er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen.  
Kerzengerade saß sie auf der Parkbank, hatte die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und sah reglos aufs Wasser.  
In ihrem Blick lag eine tiefe Traurigkeit, die sofort sein Herz berührte.

Jeden freien Nachmittag war er seitdem in den Park gegangen.   
Immer war sie da gewesen.  
Regnete es, hatte sie einen Schirm dabei.  
Und kein einziges mal hatte Maximilian es geschafft, sie anzusprechen.

Inzwischen war er stehen geblieben. Nur ein paar Meter entfernt konnte er ihr blondes, lockiges Haar sehen, das wie ein Wasserfall über ihren Rücken floss.

Maximilian musste über sich selbst schmunzeln - eine poetische Ader hatte er doch gar nicht.

Entschlossen fasste er die Rose fester und straffte die Schultern.  
Er würde sie ansprechen!  
Wann, wenn nicht heute?

Vorsichtig, Schritt für Schritt, kam er näher.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte."  
Die junge Frau fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Dann blickte sie ihn mit großen Augen an.  
Maximilian fand sie aus der Nähe sogar noch viel schöner!

Dann entdeckte er die Tränen auf ihren Wangen. Was hatte sie denn zum Weinen gebracht?  
Saß sie etwa _jeden_ Tag hier und... weinte?  
War ihm das tatsächlich noch nie aufgefallen?

Er räusperte sich verlegen und hielt ihr dann wortlos die rote Rose hin. "Vielleicht kann ich Sie hiermit etwas aufheitern."  
Maximilian blickte dabei verlegen zu Boden.

Das Mädchen senkte schüchtern den Kopf und nahm schweigend die Rose entgegen.  
"Danke", flüsterte sie.

Sie tat Maximilian so unendlich leid! Ihr Schmerz traf ihn so unerwartet, dass er sie eigentlich sofort in die Arme nehmen und trösten wollte.

"Und falls ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen kann...", setzte er an, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
"Das kann niemand", erwiderte sie traurig.

Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen, aber ihre Hände, die die Rose fest umklammert hielten, zitterten ein wenig.  
Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, ging er in die Knie und zog sein Taschentuch, um dann vorsichtig die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht abzutupfen.

Erstaunt sah sie ihn mit ihren großen, blauen Augen an.  
Er lächelte verlegen. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte irgendetwas tun, damit es Ihnen besser geht."

Wie schön sie erst sein musste, wenn sie fröhlich lachen würde!

Die junge Frau sah auf die Rose in ihren Händen und ihr Blick wurde sanfter. "Danke, Ihr Geschenk hat mir schon ein bisschen geholfen", flüsterte sie.   
Maximilian steckte das Taschentuch wieder weg und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.  
"Ich bin übrigens Max."  
Zögernd ergriff sie sie. "Ich heiße Rosalie."

Ein wunderschöner Name, für eine wunderschöne Frau!

Er hatte es geschafft! Nun wusste er endlich ihren Namen!  
Er stand langsam auf und machte eine kurze Verbeugung.   
"Fräulein Rosalie, es hat mich gefreut, Sie kennen zu lernen. Meine Mittagspause ist leider fast vorbei, aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn ich Ihnen morgen wieder Gesellschaft leisten dürfte", sagte er hoffnungsvoll.

Erstaunt öffnete sie ihren Mund, doch sie überlegte es sich wohl anders, denn sie schloss ihn wieder und nickte stumm.  
Das entlockte Maximilian ein breites Grinsen, das ihn noch den ganzen Rückweg über begleitete.

Morgen würde er ihr wieder eine Rose mitbringen!   
Jeden Tag.  
Bis er sie lächeln sah!


End file.
